


A Bad Night For Hailey

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This comes right after my story Parents Learn To Let Go.  Teenage Hailey Abernathy has a chance to go to college in the Capitol but not everyone is happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Night For Hailey

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Effie and Haymitch were waiting for their daughter to return from her date.

Hailey waited outside the Victor’s Village until well past curfew. Her father came out around 1A.

He stood at the archway that led into the village. “You’re late.

“I know.” Hailey said.

“I’d be annoyed except for the fact that I saw you standing here at 11:30. Are you planning on sleeping outdoors?

“No….just didn’t want to talk.

“Hmmm I know that feeling. Well you can choose not to talk inside the house.

“With Mom??

Haymitch laughed. “Okay, maybe not. What happened with Mitchell?

Hailey sniffled. “I don’t know. I’m either engaged or broken up.

“Sweetheart those are two very different things. You need to figure out which way it went before you tell your mother.

“Well….I told him about getting into the Fashion Institute and he was upset.

Haymitch nodded.

“So……he told me he loved me and asked me to marry him.

“What did you say?

“I said……I loved him too and I accepted.

Haymitch sighed. That was the last thing he wanted. “Okay so….where does the confusion come in?

“I asked if we could have a long engagement and get married when I graduated. He got really mad…..He said if I was still going to go to school with a bunch of stuck up Capitolistas we might as well break up right now because he’s not waiting four years.

“I see.”

“So, I said….what if I don’t get a four year degree. I’ll get a two year degree and come back and marry you.

“Hailey, you told me to make it in fashion you need the full degree or you won’t get the kind of job you’re looking for.

“Yeah…but…I didn’t want to lose Mitchell and you and Mom always compromise.

“So what did Mitchell say?

Tears started to run down her face. “He said I was going to the Capitol to look for a rich man so I could sell myself like my mother.

“I’m going to kill him. Haymitch mumbled.

“Dad….don’t…..I kneed him in the groin.

“That's my girl..”

“It was very unladylike. Mom will be horrified.

“Your mother will never hear about it from me.

“Well, she’ll hear about it from Mitchell’s Mom. She threw me out of the house.

Haymitch was shocked. “What?

“She said I had a Victor’s temper and Mitchell was well rid of me. So I’m leaving and Mitchell starts crying that he can’t live without me. Begging me not to go to the Capitol.

“What did you say?

“I told him….we were both too emotional to talk and I’d let him know my decision in a few days.

“So you’re still considering his proposal?

Hailey shrugged. “I guess. Some of my friends are already engaged and….his mother owns the fabric store. It would still be in fashion.

“It is an option.” Haymitch said.

“You don’t approve. Hailey said.

“No. I don’t. I think you should date more than one boy before you get married.

“How many women did you date before you married Mom?

“Not fair Hailey. You know I have psychological problems.

“How many?

“I dated Shanna when I was a teenager and your mother. Those are the only women I ever dated.

“So you’ve only been with two women?

“None of your business Sweetheart. Your mother dated a lot of men.

Hailey laughed. “I know you don’t mean it but that sounds really bad.

“I didn’t say she’d “been” with a lot of men. I said she dated a lot. There is a difference.

“Mitchell asked to….”be” with me tonight.

Haymitch opened his bottle. “I figured.

‘I said No because…….you told me not to make any rash decisions tonight. Maybe that’s what made him mad.

Haymitch shrugged. “Most teenage boys don’t like to hear no. Did you want to sleep with him? I mean in the “I love you “ sense not in the I’m seventeen and my hormones are raging kind of way.

Hailey blushed. ‘Only the hormones so…..I can’t believe I’m having this conversation with my Dad.

‘I’m the best person to have it with. I was the first man in your life.

“Mom says I should find a man like you.

“A depressed alcoholic with post-traumatic stress? Set your sights a little higher.

“I think she means a kind, loving man who would be a good father to my children.

“Like I said. Set your sights a little higher Kid. What are you going to do?

‘I don’t know.”

“What are you going to tell your mother?

“I don’t know.”

He sighed. “I’ll get you past Effie tonight but you have to tell her before she leaves the house tomorrow. You can’t let her hear about her daughter’s engagement/breakup from someone else.


End file.
